Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks may use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information may be conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers may comprise thin strands of glass capable of communicating the signals over long distances with very low loss. In the past, optical networks have employed a ring topology in which each node on the network connects to two other nodes. However, increases in traffic have necessitated the utilization of mesh topology. Mesh topology allows many nodes to be connected to each other. Such a configuration allows for protection paths to function as a backup if there are problems with a working path functioning as the primary path of communication.